conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Alaskan Commonwealth
The Alaskan Commonwealth '''or '''Alaska is a proclaimed a democratic social republic in the former state of Alaska. It is situated in the northwest extremity of the North American continent, with Canada to the east, the Arctic Ocean to the north, and the Pacific Ocean to the west and south, with Russia further west across the Bering Strait. History Alaska was one of the major sites of fighting during the war with China, notably around the Anchorage Front Line. It was very important during the War because of the Trans- Alaskan Pipeline. The United States establishes a significant military force to protect its oil interests in Alaska, in light of the ever dwindling oil reserves in the world, as well as increasing tensions with China. In the winter of 2066, the Americans' fears become reality as the Chinese military invades Alaska and takes over a significant portion of the land. Canadian oil reserves were found in 2067 and was a major discover, with Alaska's war torn zone, oil production was stopped and durning the next few years Alaskas resources were un-used. Alaska has currently still 86% of its oil from the begining of oil production in the 1900's. Alaska becomes a war zone between the United States and China, furthering fears of nuclear apocalypse around the world. On January 11, 2077, the United States finally reclaims Alaska from the Chinese. The war between the two remained intense, ultimately leading to the The Great War on October 23rd of the same year. After The Great War Alaska became an area flown back into time, were native Alaskan tribe life became the main style of living. Russian populations from Siberia flocked across the Bering Strait after the war due to Chinaese invasion into Siberia. With Anchorage and other major cities in Alaska destroyed, also the entire German-English population from America had been lost, in which made the Native Alaskans the over-whelming majority of 94% of the population of 103,000. Russian and Native Alaskans agreed on the common state of Alaska, and declaring the offical language of English and the teaching of native languages and Russian. Largely the two groups have become extremely peaceful and idea's from both cultures mixed. Russians, who from Siberia were strongly against the communist ideas of the Soviet Union and China, with being more democraticly socialist. The nation agreed on using the blue Alaskan flag, the nationalization of oil reserves in Alaska and keeping the nations song, "Alaskas Flag" Russians and Natives settled the city of Sitka , a city with major elements of the Russian and Alaskan native cultures mangled in its history. With the orignional Sitka destroyed by bombings, the new Sitka was settled on the southern central coastline. Raiders had made they're way up from southern America States, only to plunder small native villages and declaring the Northern Alliance in British Columbia, dedicated to genocide of Native Alaskans, and its greed for oil. Russians in the nation declared all out war against the intruders from the south, and swore to protect the Native of Alaska from danger. Russians made up the military of Alaska by 87%. The Alaskan-Northern Alliance War continues, with the Northern Alliance making gains in Southern Alaska. Economy The Alaskan Economy depends on the oil reserves inside the nation, with dilvery from Sitka to its importers of California, Texas, Oil City, Indiana, and Atlantic Alliance, and CSA. Alaska has currently ten working oil wells in the north and is currently trying to restore five new rigs in southern Alaska which was heavily deploited of oil reserves between the United States and China. Alaska transports its oil by three routes, route one is by boat to the New California Republic and Atlantic Alliance, then by Vertibird to Oil City and Texas. Currently its wagon trail is heavily guarded by the Northern Alliance in Canada, which simply steals the oil for its own use. Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Alaska (IE) Category:Irradiated Earth Storage